A UE (user equipment) selects a non-3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) network access point such as a WLAN (wireless local area network) according to a related policy delivered by a server in which UE subscription information is stored. In a scenario in which the UE roams to a roaming area, a WLAN deployed by a roaming area operator exists in the roaming area, and a WLAN deployed by a home area operator of the UE may further be included. The UE may preferentially access a WLAN that is not expected by the home area operator and/or the roaming area operator.